


What Heaven Promises

by haveyoukilledanyonetoday



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, idek, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoukilledanyonetoday/pseuds/haveyoukilledanyonetoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven shows you what your deepest desire is, what happens when you can't let it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Heaven Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this isn't really how Cisco figures out his powers and things like that but I'm gonna make it work.

When Cisco Roman died he went to Heaven. It definitely wasn't the commonly portrayed white with pearly gates. No, this was his dream, his deepest desire, this was a world where Barry Allen loved him back. Yes, that does sound silly, but a lot can happen in a year. 

When Cisco woke up gasping muttering about Bees, life got pretty complicated. This was also how he found himself sitting at a bar with Barry, drunk off his ass. "No dude I swear! I can fit 8 marshmallows in my mouth!" exclaimed Cisco making Barry start laughing and shaking his head. 

"I just can't wrap my head around that, it's too many."

"You can believe what you want, but it happened” he said, still laughing.

“Anyway how you doin’ man? Anything new with Iris?" Cisco asked taking a swig of his drink.

"No she’s still madly in love with Eddie and he seems to be madly in love with her, who am I to ruin that? I need to move on and find someone else. Maybe just mess around for a bit? I don't know." Throwing caution to the wind Cisco decided, fuck it.

"I have an idea that might benefit the both of us."

"Yea? What might that be?" Barry asked, looking slightly intrigued 

"We both need to get over someone, right? So let's just be each others rebound." Cisco looked at Barry 

"I mean if you want." Barry said frowning at his drink 

"Yea?" 

"Yea... h-how.. do you.. Uh.. want to go about this? I mean do you wanna start off slow and mov-"

No matter how cute Cisco thought Barry was when he got flustered, he was finally given permission to kiss Barry and he wasn't going to waste a second of it by not doing just that.

It took a minute for Barry to understand what was happening, but when he caught on, he started kissing back. The kiss was sloppy, and clumsy, as most first kisses are. They used too much tongue and the bitter smell of alcohol was undeniably present on both of their breath, yet they were both too caught up in the moment to care.

"Fuck, Cisco." Barry huffed when he pulled back.

"Was that good?" 

"Extremely" Barry muttered before leaning in again.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna have to ask you to do that somewhere else." When Cisco looked up, he saw the bartender looking at them, oviously uncomfortable and smiling apologetically 

"Yeah, sorry, man, we'll get going." Barry said, standing up and grabbing Cisco's hand as he pulled him outside. 

"So d’you wanna continue this at my place?" Cisco hummed into his neck 

"Yes, of course. Let's go." Barry said,picking Cisco up bridal style and running to his apartment. 

When they arived in Ciscos room, they were both panting with lust for oneanother. It was gawky and awkward, but once they got into it and started learning what the other liked, it got better.

Barry learned that Cisco likes being kissed on his neck right beneath his earlobe, but doesn't like when Barry thrusts faster than one normally should. Cisco learned that Barry likes it when he kisses him softly, and doesn't like when Cisco scratches his back too hard.

It's over sooner than either of them want it to be. After they caught their breath and cleaned themselves up, Barry put on his clothes while Cisco sat on the bed.

"So that was, uh, nice?" Barry blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah, uhem, it was."

"I should… h-head home now. You know... before Joe gets worried. Uh, let's do this again soon, yeah?" Cisco just nodded before he even thought about what he had agreed to.

"Alright, I'll see you Monday." With that Barry,and any proof that he had been there, was gone. 

"I'm so screwed" Cisco whispered as he plopped back down onto him bed.

That night Cisco fell asleep thinking of Barry Allen.


End file.
